


Loving Kind

by chloswen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Humor, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloswen/pseuds/chloswen
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots that follow the lives of Regina and Emma Swan-Mills, their teenage daughter Sophia and the rest of the Storybrooke pack. Fluff, drama and more fluff to ensue. Open to any prompts.





	1. Family Movie Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and I’m not much better at writing so congratulations if you got this far! My first work on AO3, so any feedback or comments of any sort would be appreciated! If you have any prompts, you’d like to see you can leave them in the comments or message me on my tumblr: shadeofgxld (I don’t use it so much but I will check on there) ENJOY!

Snow and Charming had roped Emma and Regina into babysitting their children. Addison and Leo's parents had been involved in a terrible accident, the last time the town had a visit from dark magic and with no residents of Storybrooke coming forward to adopt the children. Emma was going to have to drive them out to Portland to a social services, much to her dismay. However, after spending a night in the Charming's household, Snow couldn't let them leave and announced that she and Charming would adopt the children. Now two years later, she loved them like her own and with everything she had, even if the eight year old terrors were a handful at times.

So while Snow and Charming enjoyed their anniversary, Addison and Leo had come round for a sleepover with their sister Emma and Auntie Gina. Sophia was also joining them, due to her grounding from her latest rebellious adventure. The family all changed into their comfy pyjama sets, ready for the movie night ahead of them.

"Ok, I think we did well kid- kids." Emma smiled, looking down at the floor. She had magicked the mattress on to the floor of the front room, propping up the pillows with the sofa and laying down three extra large duvets so everybody had enough room. Regina soon followed in, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks but not blinking an eye on the mess of her floor. Ever since Sophia had grown up and her attempts at taming Emma's messy habits failed, she'd grown use to temporary messes. 

"So, what we watching?" Sophia came in, having changed into her pyjama shorts set, tapping away at her phone screen.

"Frozen!" Addison began to shout as the adults stifled a groan.

"Hey Adi, Auntie Gina bought a new film the other day! We haven't seen it yet, shall we watch that instead?" Sophia bent down on her knees, to Addison's level. Adi seemed to ponder the question before nodding enthusiastically, grabbing her teddy and already getting comfortable. Adi idolised Sophia and Sophia had the magic touch when it came to getting her to behave or give in to rules.

"What film did I buy?" Regina asked her daughter confused, as her daughter grabbed a few strawberries from the tray.

"I don't know." She mumbled, over a mouth full of food. "What about Shrek? That's a good one."

"I haven't seen that since you were a kid." Emma smiled, thinking back to her daughter's obsession with the green ogre. "Shrek it is." While Regina got herself comfy, Emma headed over to the television and turned the right film on, before quickly turning the lights off. Sophia had gotten comfy on the right hand side, cuddled up against the side of the sofa and Regina. While Addison had laid herself next to Regina, leaving a gap between herself and Leo for Emma. "Is this my spot?" Emma smiled, as the two children nodded enthusiastically, leaning up to grab a handful of popcorn.

The film started but not even two minutes in, Sophia's phone was beeping and pinging with messages and notifications.

"Hey, no phones in the cinema!" Emma joked, using a stray pillow to throw at her daughter's head. "Put it on silent."

"Cinema? Are you five?"

"And a half!" Emma sarcastically sniped back, watching as Regina caught Sophia's hand before she could throw the pillow again.

"Now now children, the twins are better behaved than you two." 

"She start-" Sophia was about to say before stopping herself at her mother's look and turning back to her phone screen.

-

It was nearing the end of the first movie and nobody had spoken a word since Sophia and Emma's playful argument, except the odd burst of laughter from Regina's ten year old wife.

"I think they're asleep." Regina smiled, feeling the small weight of Addison's head on her leg. Addison had somehow moved to the middle of the bed and stretched out, her legs on Emma's legs and her head rested on Regina's leg. Leo had also fallen asleep, spread out over the end of the mattress and Emma's body. 

"Let me take them up." Emma smiled, picking up Addison before managing Leo too.

"I'd help but-" Regina signalled down to where Sophia lay, cuddled into her mother's side and sleeping peacefully.

"Wow, I thought I'd gone deaf. Don't you miss those times?"

"What? When she was a baby?" Regina frowned, not knowing what she meant.

"Yeah, when she couldn't talk." Emma laughed at herself, earning an eye roll but smile from her wife. Emma quickly rushed the twins upstairs, making sure they were settled and tucked in before heading back down. "Shall I wake her? I don't think I can quite carry her now."

"No, no. Leave her, it feels-" Regina trailed off, not being able to think of the word. It had been a long time since Sophia had cuddled up to her and slept peacefully in her arms. "She's perfect where she is." Reaching up and stroking some hair off her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Stick a film on." Regina told her wife, feeling sleepy herself. Once Emma threw a random romantic-comedy on that she knew her wife would like, she took both of her girls into her arms as they fell asleep watching Jennifer Aniston fall in love.

-

At some point in the night, the twins had woken up and ended up back on to the makeshift bed in the living room with Regina, Emma and Sophia, who were all resting peacefully. And that's what the Charming's walked in on the next morning.

Sophia was curled into her mother, barely moving all night as she slept peacefully in her arms. Regina was also clinging to her daughter but nestled back into her wife's arms too. Addison had gone back to laying over Regina's legs, finding them better than a pillow apparently while Leo had stretched his body out on top of her everyone on the bed, taking up most of the room.

"Oh David, look." Snow pouted, seeing her little family so peacefully. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and captured a picture.

"I think this is the quietest we've ever seen them." He joked, being careful not to rustle the bag of breakfast foods.

"Mommy?" Leo whined, opening his eyes and seeing Snow stood there.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled, kneeling down as he slowly woke up and moved over to her for a cuddle. He was always clingy when he woke up.

"What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd come and surprise you with breakfast. We missed you two!"

"We watched a funny film with a funny green monster in it!" Leo trailed off, raising his voice slightly.

"It's called Shrek." Addison backed him up, having woken up to the noise. She climbed over Emma's sleeping body and into her dad's arms, sinking into his warmth.

"So you guys had a late night then?"

"We fell asleep but then we woke up but then we went to sleep again." Addison told her parents.

"Ugh, it's too early twins." Sophia grumbled, trying to bury herself further into her mother's body.

"What's happening? What time is it?" Emma squinted, reaching around in the covers for her phone that she definitely wouldn't find.

"Just past eight. We thought the kids would have you up early so we brought breakfast." Snow informed her daughter, keeping her voice quiet.

"OH, thanks."

"We'll go make some coffees and get this plated up while you guys wake up." Snow told Emma, ushering her little family into the kitchen.

"Babe? Gina'?" She was met with a groan.

"My parents brought breakfast."

"Do they have a death wish?" Regina sassed back, earning a snigger from Sophia as she wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter.

"No but it's ok. I'll go get you a coffee before you even have to look at them." Emma told her wife. She knew how overbearing Snow could be first thing in the morning and she didn't want to risk Snow's life if she was to come on too much to Regina, without having her morning coffee. "You want one too Soph?"

"Please." A muffled shout came from the lump of covers, as Emma just smiled down at the two, taking a quick sneaky picture on her phone.

"I'll be back soon."


	2. Detentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble about Sophia being her mother’s double. I wrote the past two chapters quite a while ago so they aren’t the best quality but I thought I’d upload them until I get something more solid. 
> 
> PS: I did write about Sophia having a boyfriend but I’m unsure whether to explore her coming out and having a girlfriend, based on experiences. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> PSS: I will be uploading some more Regina/Emma centric drabbles soon!

"Hey Mom! Mom?" Sophia shouts as she walks into the house, throwing her bag to the floor as she searches for her parents. "Mom, can I go-" She's interrupted by a clear of the throat and as she looks into the kitchen, her Mom is sat at the table with a letter from her school in front of her. "Um- Never mind. Gotta run, I have a thing-" She mumbles out, ready to shoot out of the door but her Ma catches her just in time.

"Sit down." Sighing, she did as she was told and sat across from both of her parents.

"Care to explain this?" Regina pushed the letter forward as Sophia just glanced, already knowing what the contents will be.

"A letter."

"Now is really not the time to act smart Sophia, if you know what's good for you." Regina snapped. "Not only have you had detention three times in the past week, you failed your last assignment and was absent from three different lessons without authorisation. So, where do we start?"

"Ok, the assignment fail was so not my fault-"

"It never is, is it?"

"No, you have to believe me. The teacher hates me, she always picks on me then when I answer back, she kicks me out. Hence why I always have detention."

"And how come you've failed to mention it?"

"Because I know if I came to you, you'd want to go into school and I don't know- fireball her or something."

"You know that isn't true." Regina gasped, looking to Emma, who pulled a face similar to Sophia's.

"She's got a point babe."

"I would NOT fireball her."

"Anyway, moving on. The point is-" Emma intervenes. "You're not getting away with this. If there's a problem with your teacher, we will visit your school and speak to your teacher. However, you should have come to us first. Or even Grandma, she'd be able to speak to the principal about this."

"I guess."

"Why were you absent from some classes? Where did you go?"

"I just-"

"No lies, Sophia."

"Fine. The first time it was me and Flynn but then it was me and Poppy. We just went for a walk into the woods."

"Why did you leave?" Sophia simply shrugged.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just didn't want to go to my biology class."

"And why's that? Sophia, you can tell us."

"I just struggle with biology, that's all." Sophia shrugged again, avoiding her parents eyes.

"That's why you have a teacher, Sophia. They can help you."

"And make a fool out of myself when once again, she picks on the great Swan Mills child to answer a question that I don't even understand? Yeah, no thanks." There it is, Emma thinks.

"You're worried you'll embarrass yourself? Embarrass us?" Sophia once again, shrugs. "Sophia, we wouldn't care if you failed every assignment you had, as long as you tried. You don't embarrass us and you never will." 

"If you need extra help, we can get you a tutor. We can help you. You don't have to struggle alone. And if you really want, nobody has to know." Regina tells her, taking her daughter's hand on the table.

"I guess a tutor could help." 

"I'll call my mom and ask her who she knows."

"Thanks Ma." Sophia smiles, weakly. "I'm gonna go grab my bag, I'm meeting Flynn soon."

"Oh, hold up. Sit back down." Regina tells her. 

"What? Why?"

"You still skipped school and you still got detention."

"But Mom-"

"No buts. Your grounded till the weekend. And that's us being generous."

"But I-"

"Two days Sophia." Regina simply says, getting up and taking the letter with her.

"And what does that mean?" Sophia follows, hounding her.

"You can have your phone, laptop and whatever else. However, you don't leave the house, besides going out with us or school."

"I can't leave the house but I was meant to be meeting Flynn-"

"You should have thought about that before skipping school." Regina shrugs, turning on her coffee machine as she rolled her eyes at Sophia's yell of anger and footsteps retreating to the stairs.

-

It was no more than an hour later and Sophia hasn't resurfaced, so both Regina and Emma started on cooking tea when they were interrupted by the door bell.

"You expecting anyone?" Emma frowned as Regina shook her head and followed her to the door.

"Flynn?" Emma frowned as she saw the boy on the other side.

"Hey, is Sophia in?"

"Yeah but-"

"Hey Flynn, come in." Sophia appeared at the door, opening it further for him to come in.

"Um, are you forgetting something young lady?" Regina stated, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Nope, don't think so."

"You're grounded."

"I am. Grounded as in I can't leave the house for two days. You never said anything about anyone coming here." Sophia cheekily grinned as Emma burst out laughing.

"Emma!" Regina reprimanded at her giggling wife.

"Babe, she's so your daughter. She found the loophole."

"But-"

"Go on Soph, will you be staying for dinner Flynn?" Emma asked her daughter's boyfriend, who looked to Sophia.

"Yeah, he will, if that's ok."

"It's fine. We've got plenty. We'll shout you down soon. Door open." Emma reminded her as the two went off upstairs, while Regina simply stood shocked.

"Babe, come on."

"You just let her get away with it?!"

"She had a point, although she may have been cheeky. She's been honest with us, I'm sure we can be slightly lenient."

"That girl is more spoilt-"

"Oh, shush! You spoil her the most!" Emma grinned, pulling her wife into her arms as she connected their lips.


	3. Work Experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some mischevious Sophia to fill the time.

"Mom?" Sophia stomps up the stairs, shouting her mother's name. She saw her mother's heels by the door, along with the bug in the yard so she knew her parents must have came home from work earlier and fallen straight into bed. 

“MOM!" She attempts again and knocks harshly on the door. “Are you two decent? I need to-"

"One moment!" Regina shouts back to her daughter and Sophia rolls her eyes as she hears the rushing around of them both inside before Emma shouts out to her daughter.

"Come on in!"

"Ok, first of all you two are gross." Sophia moans, seeing Emma laid on the bed in nothing but some work out gear, consisting of a sports bra and yoga pants. While her mother has on her own pair of yoga pants and one of Emma's band t-shirts.

"And second?"

"I need you to sign off on my placement form."

"Your what?"

"We need to intern somewhere for two weeks so I was just going to chill at the office with you."

"'Chill at the office', being an intern in the Mayor's office is hard work Sophia."

"Yeah but you're my mom so I thought we could just chill, you know? Spend some time, mother daughter bonding." Sophia says, with a bat of the eyelashes and a sweet smile as she lays down on the bed, with her head resting against her blonde mother's thighs.

"Nice try Sophia but if you want to intern with me, you'll do what is required."

"Which is?"

"I want a CV presented and an at least 500 word essay on why I should let you intern there."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. You'll apply like anyone else."

"God damn! I knew I should have gone with the Sheriff Station." Soph moans, earning a laugh from Emma as she plays with her daughter's hair.

"Why didn't you?" Emma asks, frowning as she always thinks of herself as the fun parent.

"No offence Ma but the place stinks of Leroy's booze and gone off bear claws." Emma couldn't argue with that.

"And you'll do the same for your Ma. Don't think you're getting out of it just because you're our daughter."

"What is everyone else doing?" Emma asks her daughter, shifting her slightly so she can look at her.

"Most are staying in school, interning with other teachers or at the library. The rest are working in family businesses, which is WHY I thought i'd be able to work with you guys."

"You can, as long as you do what is required." Regina says to her daughter, smoothing down her hair where she sits at her vanity.

"Fine, I'll think about it and get back to you. I'm going to take Lady out, probably call in and see Grandpa at the station."

"You're not going through him either Sophia."

"I can't! Ma's the Sheriff, she'd have to sign off so chill." Sophia grumbles, not appreciating her mother accusing her of stuff that's not even possible, especially after rejecting her. Emma just laughs at the pair, planting a kiss on her daughter's head before letting her up.

"Back for 6 at the latest, tea will be ready then."

"Sure, come on girl. Let's go walkies!" Soph coos to Lady, who was laid in the hallway and the pair leave the house. 

"Now, that we have till six-"

"Em, we've spent the past two hours in bed. We should start tidying-" Regina protests but it's fallen on deaf ears as Emma circles Regina's neck with her arms from behind and plants a trail of kissing running from under her ear to the skin of her throat.

"God damn you Emma Swan!"

-

-

"Grandpa? Hello?"

"In here Soph!" Sophia follows the sound of his voice and walks in to see her grandma pulling away from her grandpa.

"God, what is with everyone today?

"What?" Her grandma asks with a laugh but Sophia just shakes her head.

"Never mind."

"Let me guess, your mom finished work early too?"

"Yep and that still can't put her in a good mood."

"Why? What's up?" Her grandma takes a seat next to Charming and Sophia let's Lady off her leash.

"The school wants us to intern somewhere for the next two weeks so I asked Mom if I could do it with her and she's making me give her a CV and a 500 word essay on why she should let me. I even tried this place and she said I had to do the same for here!"

"Simple, come join me at school."

"A bunch of messy kids? Thanks but no thanks Grandma."

"Why? You're a natural! You've always been good with Neal!"

"I suppose but I don't know. I don't think I'd be any good..."

"Hey, least you'd get out of writing an essay for your parents!" Charming supplies helpfully, making her wonder.

"True and my mom would get so jealous that i'm spending the next two weeks with Grandma and not her!" Sophia grins, thinking it would be the perfect payback.

"Times like this, I can really see your mom's evil half in you." Snow jokes. "You want me to sign your form?"

"Reckon I could come by and do it tomorrow morning? Hey grandpa, you still have the photocopier here, right?"

"Yes..."

"I don't think i've quite punished my mom enough for being so difficult..."

-

After Sophia filled her grandparents in on her little plan, she took Lady down to the docks where she saw the crew, still hard at work.

"Hey!"

"Little Swan Mills, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You think you could do me a favour?"

"Depends on what that is lass." Hook asks, eyeing the girl. Sophia spent a lot of time down here with Lady and would often keep the crew company or make them coffees in their little office.

"So, here's the thing. I have to intern somewhere for the next two weeks and my mom's being really difficult about me working for her so my grandma said I could work for her. However, I want to get back at my mom so could you sign off this form and I can make her think I'm working down here?"

"You are an evil one... what's in it for us?" Hook laughs, taking the form however and signing it.

"I'll bring some of my mom's apple cider for you."

"Just make sure she doesn't come down here and kill me."

"She won't. Thanks Hook, you're great. You're not how everyone says."

"Well, thanks little Swan Mills. Feel free to come visit anytime, it's not as bad working out here, you know?"

"Sure. Maybe i'll really intern here one day."

"I'd like to see the day you do some real work princess."

"Shut up pirate!" She smirks, reminding Hook of Regina, as she pulls Lady's leash and walks back home. 

-

She get's back home for half past five and walks into the kitchen, where her parents are both cooking dinner, seemingly in better moods as the radio blares out.

"Good walk Soph?" Emma asks, giving up with the dinner and sitting at the Island where her daughter joins.

"Yeah, so I decided where i'm going to intern instead!"

"Where?" Regina immediately asks, prepping the salad.

"Well I thought more about it and for me to try and get away with doing nothing, would be quite pathetic. So I thought of someone who's always hard at work and can teach me something that could be valuable for my future, real hard work."

"And?"

"You're looking at the newest member of the crew at the docks!" Regina's knife immediately slipped out of her hand and Emma suddenly started choking on her drink. "Hook signed it off and everything. I sent one off to the school already!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Regina snarled, looking at the piece of paper her daughter is holding up.

"He could teach me some real hard work. Me and Hook get on so well too, it'll be so much fun! It'll probably be early mornings and late, late nights but I'm sure he wouldn't mind making sure I get home safe. He's such a gentleman."

"Sophia Daniella Swan Mills, you better be lying to me."

"What's wrong?"

"IT'S HOOK, for one!" Emma chirps in at that point, having recovered from her minor choking.

"So? He's always been so sweet with me, he's a really nice guy to be honest. You two need to stop being so judgemental."

"Sophia, you will not work at the docs with- with THEM!" Regina protests, shaking her head wildly.

"Too late i've sent it off! It was so much more hassle free too, no essays required!"

"SOPHIA! Look if I ring the school in the morning, you could just come and work with me instead. NO essays required. I'll come and sign it off." Regina immediately started reeling off, not being able to think of anything worse. "We could spend some time bonding, it'll be fun- Why are you laughing? Sophia?"

"Oh my god, that was too easy!" Sophia howls and Emma clicks on, smirking at her daughter's evil yet genius plan.

"What?!"

"I'm not working with Hook! I'm not working at the docks! I just wanted to get you back for being so difficult, god! That was so funny! I should have recorded it!" Sophia laughs, holding her hand up and receiving a high five off Emma.

"So, you're coming to work with me? Interning at the Mayor's office?" Regina asks, seemingly having realised that could be a possibility.

"Hell no! If you was so difficult with even the thought of me working there then I dread to think of working under you. Grandma was at the station too, she said I could come shadow her at school. Easy."

"You and kids? Now, that's a funnier joke!"

"HEY!" Sophia snaps at Emma, attempting to shove her off the chair. "Grandma said they're lacking in the music department there so I thought I could bring my guitar and maybe do some one off sessions. Just letting them sing or whatever.”

“That sounds actually nice sweetheart. I’m glad you found somewhere.” Regina smiles, as Sophia just shrugs. “Now, if one of you will set the table-“

Sophia and Emma both shout ‘NOT IT!’ at the same time but it’s clear Emma loses as Sophia shoots off upstairs.

“Better luck next time, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Lady is Sophia’s dog as you already probably guessed.


End file.
